


Galaxies at your fingertips

by SmileDesu



Category: New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Random Fluff, Stargazing, change of plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: Teddy and Billy go out stargazing and things don't quite go as planned





	Galaxies at your fingertips

It was not impossible to stargaze in New York City, but it was pretty close. Between the pollution, the abundance of light sources, and the ridiculous skyline, the stars might as well have been in another dimension. Billy and Teddy knew that well, but it didn't stop them from climbing up to the roof that night, like they have many times before. The nights were getting colder, and so the two came well equipped with coats and scarves and a container filled with hot tea.   
  
"It's much colder here than our previous roofs," Billy pointed out as he pulled the ear warmers over his head. Teddy helped with the fine-tuning.  
  
"I'll let Roberto know to pick smaller buildings for our next apartment."  
Picking a spot that seemed like it would do, Teddy spread the blanket he brought with him and pulled out blankets from his bag.   
  
"I found a list of celebrities who live in the nearby buildings--" Billy started, only to blink when Teddy paused, staring at the binoculars he had just retrieved. Teddy looked from it to his partner, back to the binoculars, then frowned.  
  
"Are you suggesting--"  
  
"No!" Billy interjected, face a mask of flustered frustration. Even in the dim light, Teddy could tell how guilty he was. After all--  
  
"...are _you_?"  
  
"No!" Teddy objected, then looked down at the binoculars in shame. "I'll just... put these back in the bag. Keeping them out will require too many willpower rolls."  
  
"Yeah... besides, we both know it won't help with the 'stars' we're really here to see."  
No sooner did Billy finish saying that, did a figure swing on by, using webs to carry itself through the air.  
  
"Oh cool, Spider-people! Which was it?!"  
  
"I think I caught a glimpse of white."  
  
"So the new Spider-Woman?!"  
  
"Looks like!"  
  
"Cooooool!"  
  
They stayed there for a while, chatting quietly and calling out the occasional super-person who flew by.  
  
"You think we should go and help? It looks like a busy night."  
  
"Nothing big on the emergency reddit yet, though."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Theodore, are you itching to go out there?"  
  
Teddy pondered it for a moment, then snuggled into his scarf. "Nah, too cold," he concluded and pulled closer against Billy for warmth. Billy on his part chuckled and patted his head.   
  
"Can't argue with that. But it does make me wonder why we're here in the first place."  
  
"Because we're morons."  
  
"That's also true," Billy agreed, then tried not to pout too much when Teddy pulled away, leaning back while holding onto the railing, gaze aimed upwards at the sky.  
  
"You know, I kind of wish we _could_ see the stars from up here."  
  
"What, isn't it enough we go to space every other week?"  
  
"Not when four out of five times it's because I'm kidnapped."  
  
Billy mentally slapped himself for that. He said nothing more, standing still when Teddy pulled closer again. The mood was still light, yet Billy wanted to make up for that comment. An idea finally hit him when he looked at his palm, and the helplessness turned into inspiration.  
"Maybe you can." The somewhat eerie comment got a raised brow out of Teddy, who stared at Billy, hoping for an explanation that didn't come.  
  
"Bwa?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Double bwa?"  
  
Billy rolled his eyes. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Silly question." Teddy's eyes were already closed. Smiling sheepishly, Billy pulled off a glove and blew on his palm before covering Teddy's eyes with his hand.   
  
"Oooh, warm," Teddy purred.  
  
"Ok, you can open them now."  
  
"--woah!"  
  
Gathered in Billy's palm were stars and galaxies, the familiar print of his outfit but somehow more enhanced, more detailed - infinitely more breathtaking. Teddy gently held onto Billy's wrist, lips moving without a single word leaving him - he didn't know where to even begin. That reaction was all Billy had hoped for and more, and he let himself enjoy it - until the smile faded from Teddy's face, leaving Billy suddenly anxious.  
  
"Don't tell me it stopped working?" Billy asked as he shook his hand, then glared at his palm. Teddy chuckled at the display, then scratched his nape.   
  
"Well, it's not as fun if I'm the only one seeing it."  
  
"Oh," Billy uttered in a bashful manner before staring down at his hand again. Remembering he thankfully had two of them, he pulled off his other glove, shoved both into his pockets, then motioned for Teddy to come closer.  
"Closer," came the request when Teddy was still at an arm's length.  
  
"Closer?"  
  
"Just hug me."  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice."  
  
Billy snorted, then tugged Teddy's head forward so their foreheads touched. Teddy couldn't help but grin at that.  
  
"Well, this is not a bad place to be-- oh?" He blinked when Billy held his hands up next to their faces.  
  
"--oh!"  
  
The same trick was utilized, creating a small planetarium only for the two of them.   
  
"I think a galaxy went up my nose."  
  
"Please don't kill the mood, Tee."  
  
"Sooooorrryyyyyy."  
  
Billy managed to enjoy the sights after that, eyes moving from left to right as he explained as much as he could of the view. It was in the middle of one such transition that he realized Teddy was staring straight ahead - at him. A bit taken aback by that, Billy lowered his hands, unsure what happened or how to respond. Teddy meanwhile bettered his hold around Billy's waist, offering a sheepish smile.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault those were the two most beautiful stars," he explained as he cupped Billy's cheek, running a thumb under his eye. The way Billy's face was growing warmer under his palm was adorable, as was the fact the windows into space blinked out of his hands.  
  
"Oh, it turned off."  
  
"Your fault, you-- you're _very distracting right now_!"  
  
"Nah, I think your attention is right where I want it to be," Teddy teased and kissed the tip of Billy's nose before he turned to pick up their stuff.   
  
"By which you mean _in the gutter_?"  
  
"Maaaaaybe," came the playful reply when Teddy took Billy's hand and guided him towards the door leading back to warmth. "C'mon, let's go put those magical hands of yours to good use."  
  
"Oh I'll make you see stars, alright."  
  
"That's one promise I expect you to keep!"  
  
"With pleasure~!"  
  



End file.
